Episode 6088/6089 (24th November 2011)
Plot Jai is alarmed to receive a phone call informing him that Rishi has crashed his car. Rishi returns home with his arm in a sling, but Jai is concerned to hear that the wheel came off the vehicle as he was driving. Big alarm bells ring for the brothers when Cain casually enquires if their dad needs help fixing up his car, as neither brother has made the crash public. At the same time, Cain has seduced Priya and secretly takes her mobile to text a photo of her sleeping to Jai. When Jai receives the text, he knows it's from Cain, as he is the only person sick enough to do this. Charity's worried when Rishi gets a call from the garage explaining that his wheel nuts had been loosened. The garage suggests that he calls the police. Jai wants to tell the police their suspicions about Cain, but Charity advises him against it - she thinks they should play it Cain's way. Meanwhile, Laurel tries to talk to Ashley but he's doing everything to avoid her. Sandy thinks Ashley still loves her and Laurel hopes he's right. Laurel asks Ashley if he wants her to leave, but he wants them to pretend everything is okay for the children. Laurel's hopeful when Ashley suggests they should go to the pub together and is further confused to discover that he has already sent out the invitations for their vow renewal. Elsewhere, John tells a sympathetic Andy about Moira's affair and Moira enters, guessing that Andy knows. She tells John that she missed him, but he tells her that he missed the old Moira - the one who he thought would never cheat on him. Telling John how sorry she is, Moira gets a glimmer of hope when he agrees to try and move on but not to expect too much. Also, Dan announces that he's leaving to start back at work; Declan is still struggling get over the loss of Mia; and Nicky decides to move on as there's nothing left for him at Emmerdale. Cast Regular cast *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *John Barton - James Thornton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher Guest cast *Nicky Pritchard - Matt Milburn Locations *Holdgate Farm - Hallway, living room, kitchen, dining room and driveway *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Office and exterior *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Main Street *Home Farm - Office and living room *Unknown hotel - Cain and Priya's room *Brook Cottage - Living room, kitchen and dining room *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen Notes *This was an hour-long episode due to that evening's transmission of Coronation Street taking place at 8.00pm in order to allow for an edition of I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,620,000 viewers (27th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes